The present invention pertains to thimbles of a type commonly used for the securement of various types of rope ends, and more particularly to a thimble of this type which is adapted to withstand very high stresses and compression forces for very long periods of time without failure.
Presently used thimbles provide enlarged lower ends of a substantially greater radii than the pin or other anchor means passing therethrough. Therefore, after prolonged periods of usage, under substantial stress forces, the thimbles frequently become elongated or compressed, resulting in eventual failure.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a thimble of the above described type which will withstand very high stress forces for very long periods of time without becoming elongated or compressed, resulting in an almost unlimited life expectancy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thimble which can be constructed of an appropriate metal which is compatible with a wire rope used therewith, thereby eliminating failure thereof because of galvanic action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ring, formed of an appropriate metal, which is diametrically sized to snugly fit within the enlarged semicircular lower end portion of a generally conventional thimble, and to securely weld the ring in place about the area of contact with the thimble.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide the central hole of the ring in a diametric size to snugly receive attachment means such as a pin, therethrough.
Another object of the invention is to provide the thimble in a range of sizes with companionately sized central holes for use with a range of attachment pin or bolt sizes.